


赌约

by sxhshuduxudhw



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Backstage, M/M, Noel Gallagher is Eavesdropping, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhshuduxudhw/pseuds/sxhshuduxudhw
Summary: “我赢了，你还记得我们的赌约吧？”“去你的，闭嘴。我当然记得。”Liam狠狠地拿手肘撞了他一把。“操，早知道就不和那个金毛猴子打这个赌了。”伴随着在一路上Liam的粗话，两个人打打闹闹地搞了一路。最后Damon看到一间没人的化妆室，在众人的目光下，把Liam甩到了里面然后进去关上了门。Noel用脚都能想出来他们两个一定真的在里面“大干一场。”
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	赌约

“我赢了，你还记得我们的赌约吧？”

Damon看着对面走过来的绿洲主唱，他向自己抛过来不服气又带着嫌弃的眼神让Damon心中暗爽。

“去你的，闭嘴。我当然记得。”Liam狠狠地拿手肘撞了他一把。头也不回地跟上Noel匆匆走到表演的等候室。“操，早知道就不和那个金毛猴子打这个赌了。”一想到Damon的傻笑，他的心就不爽到极点。

不管是后台里的哪一个人，都看到了或者听到了Liam对Damon的大骂。两个人的动静一点也不轻，不少人还觉得仿佛下一秒Liam就会把Damon生吞在这里。

伴随着在一路上Liam的粗话，两个人打打闹闹地搞了一路。最后Damon看到一间没人的化妆室，在众人的目光下，把Liam甩到了里面然后进去关上了门。

看着这俩作妖的路人们也无心在意他们在房间里的动静。几乎所有人都想“可能他们两个要在里面大干一场了。”Noel在一旁默不作声，他心里清楚得很，自己弟弟和这个隔壁团主唱的暗中的关系。

Noel用脚都能想出来他们两个一定真的在里面“大干一场。”

Damon把Liam甩进化妆室后Liam自然不爽，打算扯着Damon的领子打上气冲冲的一拳。可Damon顺着Liam扯的方向吻了上去，手抬起把Liam的拳头包住。

“你难道想毁约吗？Oasis的主唱这么不守信用啊。”Damon在两人接吻时的小段缝隙里浅浅说了句。Liam被亲的七荤八素，眼睛迷迷糊糊的凝聚不了神，刚刚才软下的态度被Damon这么一讲又开始企图重新和眼前这人做对。

“我才不会言而无信，我就是看你不爽”他马上放大了声音，身子也开始不安分了起来。两条大眉毛皱了起来，对Damon露出嫌弃的表情。Damon倒是没有理会，微微昂起头便凑得更近了。他舔了舔Liam皱成几座小山峰的眉头，随后便越发大胆的用力舔舐，那几根在眉头如同标志的小撮眉毛被舌苔扫的整整齐齐。

“我相信你不会忘了赌约的，下面就得由你来发挥了喔。”

Liam哼哼了几下，“这次也只是你运气好获胜，我相信我下次会赢的。别太得意，傻逼。” 他马上咬上了Damon的嘴唇，在感受到他身体因为吃痛的一僵后，就将舌头顶进了Damon的口腔内部，用舌头横扫着牙冠，待到Damon嘴唇上流出的血进到了两人嘴里，强烈的金属味更是激起了两人的兴奋，口水在舌头的翻转下甚至带有着细小的泡沫。

Liam在故意的学着主动，但最终还是没有什么技巧导致难以呼吸，又因为体力不够而上气不接下气，在接吻的中间努力地大口呼吸着。眼角泛着醉酒一般的粉红，蝴蝶翅膀一般的睫毛因为眼泪而黏得根根分明，整一张漂亮的面孔变得精致了不少，充满了情欲。

尽管是在这样的处境，Liam的下身依旧不得安分，一会拍拍Damon的屁股，一会故意踩上Damon的鞋头。铁了心似的要给这人不快。

“你再动，小心我等下就把门给打开，让别人都看看你这个所谓大名鼎鼎的绿洲主唱被他的对手Damon亲的七荤八素，欲拒还迎的样子。”Damon明显的有点不爽了，加大了舌头在Liam里肆掠的力度，让他更加的难以呼吸。这句话对Liam也出乎意料的有用，这人的动作逐渐乖了起来，反而两只手呆呆的愣在Damon的腰上不知道做出什么动作较好。

Damon转头向下吻去，Liam的下巴和脖子都在精心用柔软的双唇轻拂着。Damon能感受到，他们两人的下面都鼓了起来。两个支起的小帐篷隔着各自的裤子摩擦着。Liam伸出手，隔着裤子轻轻的抓了一把Damon的阴茎，一下子又精神了一点，像是恢复了状态。“看来，履行赌约的时间到了呢。说句实话，我还蛮想它的。”

Liam解开了Damon的裤链，拉下内裤后，Damon硕大的阴茎便从这两个碍事的东西中弹了出来，它已经半硬了，在空气中竖起着一个优美的弧度。Damon往后退了几步，坐在了附近的化妆台上，为了让Liam方便也更好的为自己服务。毕竟，这次机会可来之不易。

只见体下的人跪在了自己前面，从上到下不停的用舌头勾画阴茎的长度，整个柱壁都沾满了Liam的唾液。嘴在干活的同时，两双焦躁不安的手脱下被阴茎的勃起撑的难受的运动裤。当裤子拉至膝盖，他便迫不及待的把双手扶上Damon的阴茎，嘴里更是舔的深情。

Liam时不时抬眼，看着那个被自己弄的十分享受的人。每当Damon粗气喘息，Liam就像是得到了一个奖励，舌头卷动的频率更会提高。

Damon的阴茎已经涨大一圈了，他又硬又红，好像已经迫不及待的要插进Liam柔软的肉壁狠狠的折腾一番。Liam看到这副情景自然心中暗爽，把龟头塞进嘴里含住，右手爬上了Damon的囊袋轻轻的揉捏。

Liam的手很可爱，不仅肉乎乎的还时常保持着较高的温度。在他上下撸动时甚至会产生肉壁的错觉。他的舌头一直在缓慢的绕着马眼打转，牙齿故意时不时擦过带给Damon些许的疼痛。当然，他知道Damon就喜欢这一套。

阴茎滑动在各个地方，口腔内壁的软肉挤着敏感的神经，带来无比的快感。Liam细细品味地，似乎嘴里的那根东西是什么世界顶级的美食。Damon阴茎上的血管和皱纹都被他勾画似的拿舌头横扫。嘴角包裹不住的角落里满是粘腻的唾液，全都聚集在Damon的阴毛里。

温度的升高，他们脑子里的理智也随之流逝。在Liam越来越深的吞进口腔内部，又将它缓慢地拔出。在时间的推进下逐步到达更深处的世界。Damon的阴茎上已经布上了青筋。“你还是……一如既往的令人痴狂。”

他明显地对这句赞美十分的享受，含着肉棒口齿不清的唔唔了几声就一下子深入了喉咙里。不顾他眼角的泪花，Damon迅速将Liam偏长的头发扯住，好让这天堂一般的享受持续的时间长一些。

深喉的感觉，让下体的快感一下子攀上Damon脑子的顶端。Liam精致柔软的喉咙让他持续不了多久时间便缴了械，精液在喉咙一下子的涌入让Liam防不胜防，眼睛忽然的失神，马上就把Damon的阴茎吐了回来。

双唇因为嘴部的运动变得绯红，在退出来的时候白浊甚至溢了出来。嘴角的液体是止不住的下流，甚至沾湿了自己的衣服。Damon的阴茎连着Liam退出的动作均匀的沾满了精液，在灯光下反着光。

“操，我和你等一下都还要表演。你想要怎么办？”“无所谓，这是你赌输了应得的。”

Liam其实后穴已经分泌了一大鼓蜜液，在口交的时候时不时滴下，沾湿了大片卷在小腿的裤子。并且，他的前面还没被安慰过呢，可怜兮兮的独自挺立在空气中。在Damon射精完毕后，他终于有了时机去抚摸自己。

Damon也显然注意到了这一点，扯住Liam的衣领就往上拉，使他从蹲下的姿势被迫站了起来。Damon狠狠的舔上Liam的上唇和牙齿，手也扶上了他的阴茎，手法娴熟的撸着。

听到亲吻中的人开始无频率的大口喘息时，他把亲吻逐渐往下，一路向脖子，向胸口。几个嫣红的吻痕在嘴角的移动中浮现。两个人都沉浸在了令人兴奋的情欲中。

隔着体恤，舔到那个突出的点，移动便终止了，胸口唯有乳头的部分被舔出了两个变得深色的衣服水渍。一圈又一圈的打转让乳头挺立了起来，在衣服的布料中显得极为明显。

Damon提起他的衣摆，放上了那个还在喘息的人的眼前。他也自觉的把牙关合闭咬住衣服方便他的行动。

这也是在是糟糕极了……Liam脑子里不停的嗡嗡转，心里也只有这个短短的念头。充血的乳头变得更为敏感，在Damon的吮吸和牙齿细微的咬动，不得不说的，这个傻逼确实让他十分的享受。他的下体还被他握在手里，激烈的快感不断的在身体内聚集，像是浪潮不断推动着前进的浪花。

谁在Damon的技术上能待的长久？脑子突然的断线让他在这疯狂的快感里释放。白色的精液射到了两人的小腹中，白花花的一片液体在地心引力的作用下自然下滴……那可是真的极其色情，甚至Damon小腹中央的毛发挂着精液。

Damon用手指刮下了些许的精液，塞进Liam的口中。“尝尝你的味道吧，我想这一定很棒。”还在快感前无法自拔的Liam脑袋里只在嗡嗡作响，面对塞进嘴里的手指却自动自觉的舔舐干净并模仿着抽插的动作。不多肉的脸可以看到手指在里面运动的突起，通红的嘴唇还沾着方才口交时流下的精液，下垂的眼睛难以聚焦。

这个样子可与往常显然不同，那个皱着眉头板着张嘴眼睛自以为凶狠狠的盯着你的样子和现在迷恋在性爱之中。也是越来越鲜明的对比越能激起Damon的性欲，刚才射完后半软的阴茎逐渐有了重新抬头的趋势，准备进一步的占领这个眼前的小猫。

Damon把手向Liam的两瓣不由自主翘起的臀部摸索去。那里已经湿极了，大腿的内侧满是沿着大腿线条下流的蜜液。欲望让Damon的下体胀的极硬，看起来急切的需要肉壁的安抚。

手指在洞口打转，两块臀肉在手指的反复搓揉下像是升一级的熟透，粉红的颜色晕染了整一个白净的屁股。在两节手指进入了蜜穴，却给Damon带来了意想不到的惊喜。

“你提前准备过了?”Damon努力忍住嘴角因为喜悦而翘起的嘴角。身下那人狠狠的瞪了他一眼“你再说一句你信不信我现在就把你的屌打断，你唔……”他按上了Liam的敏感点，突然的快感让他措不及防，呻吟立刻脱口而出。

“小声点，不管是外面还是隔壁，都有人呢。你觉得，被他们听到你的浪叫会怎样？虽然说我也不介意就是了。”

Liam听到这话马上下意识的强忍住了叫声，自己拿起了已经掉落的衣服重新叼在嘴里，企图让自己闭嘴。黏黏腻腻的水声在手指与软肉里不断产生，虽然声音不大但是还是可以清楚的传入耳中。

他们一齐转了个身，让Liam双手撑着化妆台更好方便操作。两只深入的手指节奏不一的在里面运动，敏感点在不断的被刺激着。

Liam咬着衣服的嘴巴在缝隙中透出呜呜的叫，两条平日上翘的眉毛可怜巴巴的垂了下来，眼睛被泪水弄的亮晶晶的——Liam觉得这个姿势非常难受，虽然后面非常的舒爽，但是前面的化妆镜对着自己让他无比难为情，尽管他平日没脸没皮的横走天下，眼前自己被两只手指，那个傻逼Blur乐队的主唱的手指弄得如此之柔弱的表情……实在是羞耻！

Damon也很明显的发现了这个镜子的好处，在手指洞中打转的同时，眼睛聚精会神地望着镜子里这人的样子。小穴里的突点被不断按摩着，手指上的茧子的粗糙更是加大了刺激。刚刚才射过的Liam在快感前再次勃起，马眼处因为Damon的动作断断续续地吐出白浊。

“先别急着射啊，我的还没进去呢。”看到Liam流出的精液，Damon装作生气地说了句。在Liam体内的手指狠狠的按了两下，还用指甲轻巧的抠挖了一会，引的Liam不能按耐住的叫了出来，甚至跑了调。本来牙齿咬着的衣服因为嘴巴的张开掉落。

他不能再忍了“你给我快一点！还要不要进来了。磨磨蹭蹭的烦死了。”语气虽然强烈，但还是因为快感而放软了几分。“喔？你求求我试一下我进不进去。” “操你……的”Liam的脏话刚刚出口，Damon又再次加大了后面的力度。快感使他活生生把剩下的话咽了下去，原本翘着的腰臀也被酥麻得软了下来。

虽然手指带来的感受已经十分激烈，但是空虚感还是朦朦胧胧地环绕着他的脑子。Damon自说出那句话后就一直在聚精会神地等着自己的回答，手上的动作却是再也没有降低频率。另一只手也没有闲着，用手指刮下Liam身上的精液，聚集在洞口附近作为润滑。

“求你了…求你了，Damon，快进来……”Liam实在是被空洞的欲望掌握在了手中，伸出手掰开一瓣股肉，企图让Damon快点进来，让他更感受到自己的欲望。

事实上，Damon早就硬了。他的阴茎通红，热气都仿佛在周围散发着。天知道他有多想进去里面享受一趟。欲望让两人不再说任何的话语，整个化妆间只剩下了他们的大口喘息。

没有丝毫的犹豫，在Liam发出他的请求后，都硬的难受的对方终于有了最后的安抚。阴茎进入蜜穴时，舒爽的叹息从两张嘴不约而同的呼出。

里面很热，很柔软。下面的神经被温柔包裹着，不断被Liam的软肉取悦，下体的快感让他全身舒爽。他想，在这么多他曾经与之性爱过的伴侣都不及这个熟悉又别致的人，虽然他真的很让人讨厌……

Damon熟悉他的敏感点，也知道怎么样才能让他爽。轻车熟路地找到了那个宁他舒适的区域遍不断攻击。Liam也为了两人的方便的把一条腿自动自觉地搭在化妆台上。

跑调的喘叫和Damon的顶撞频率此起披伏，努力克制着的呻吟被洞穴的阴茎顶开。演出已经开始了，其它的乐队与明星已经开始了他们的表演，许多人也离开了附近。脚步声也早已零零星星，在享受着性爱的同时，他俩又在竖起耳朵注意门口的声音。虽然Damon注意到有人时会贴心的帮他捂住嘴，但是每当这时，下面的抽插力度就会加强一个等级。

Damon的手本扶着Liam的腰，但是这个人和第一炮的时候的Liam肚子上多了不止一些的赘肉。从指缝里溢出，捏着软软的。还会因为两人交合的运动而像一个布丁一样颤抖。

阴茎因为蜜穴的舒适一步一步地加快着插动的频率，它比刚刚进去的时候已经涨大一圈了。让Liam得到的快感也越发的强烈，他的脚趾被那酥麻的感觉不受控制的蜷缩。几乎没有剩余的理智去想其它任何的事情。

在前面得不到安抚的小Liam颤颤巍巍的滴着水，两个人都因为对方的身体而如醉如痴。Liam面前的镜子因为Liam的喘息变得雾蒙蒙，在身子贴近时，乳头也再次因为镜面的冰凉充血挺立。

兴奋让Liam几乎窒息，异样又强烈的感觉在不断刺激着大脑。洞穴里本分泌出的黏液被动作击打得变成淡白，里面满是激烈与冲动带来的气泡。Damon的每一次深入的进出，都像是打开身体的通道。他被撞击地爽的要命，只能呜呜地发出破碎的音节。

快感使他全身使不上任何力气，他们都在彼此的身体里通向极乐世界。

Liam控制不住自己地颤抖，他在其中时不时的收缩着壁肉，让Damon倒吸一口冷气。这具色情的身体真是快要把他吸进去。

待到Damon把精液交代进去的时候，就算是欲求不满的Liam，声音也因为持续不断的浪叫变得沙哑。整个人如同融化了似的瘫在化妆台上，任由Damon摆布。他在其中高潮了不止一次，身体的负担让他的脑子混混沌沌，等一下Oasis的表演也根本没有再想过。

Damon突然想起什么似的，用纸巾擦擦自己的阴茎后就拿起了丢在地上外套，从内部的一个隐秘的口袋里拿出来一个东西。

冰凉的东西抵上洞口的感觉让Liam一震，还在往下流着精液的洞口里还留有着许多的液体，更加方便了Damon把这东西塞进去的动作。

“臭东西你他妈又在干什…………”

Damon笑眯眯的打开了开关，塞入身子里的跳蛋马上大幅度的振动起来。这人还精心推在了自己的前列腺上，惹得刚刚清醒的理智重新乱成一团。

但是一阵后，Damon就把它关了。只留下一个还沉浸在快感里的洞穴，还在意犹未尽地收缩着。

“你能塞着这个去演出吗？”

“干什么！我本来和你打赌就只是在后台口交。给你进去就很不错了，不要得寸进尺！”这人踢了他一脚。

“就当是你差点要毁约，还在外面打骂我的惩罚。”Damon无辜的看着他，依然充满着情欲的眼睛水光淋淋。虽然这个人很欠，但是谁看到会拒绝那也是没有什么可能的。

“你们两个打完架了吗？Liam，我们要上场了”Noel终于等到这俩消停一会。他知道可能里面的两个人会愣住一会，但是他他妈的也不在乎。

“去吧，我会在台上看着你的表现的。”Damon傻乎乎的对他笑着。对面的那个人可没有这么高兴，刚才叫的太欢，以至于他的嗓子沙哑。

……可恶，Blur还刚刚好是后一个接上演出的。

不过Oasis主唱在台上差点站不稳还跑调的新闻还有Oasis的主唱和Blur的主唱在演出完毕后在小巷里狠狠地打了一架的热门新闻都是后话了。


End file.
